


Unlimited rice pudding

by ClueingforBEGGs



Series: Doctor Who crack [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: The Doctor has to do one of the worst jobs possible to get close to Davros. Make him rice pudding on demand.
Series: Doctor Who crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633624
Kudos: 4





	Unlimited rice pudding

Davros's kitchen was one of the strangest places in the universe. The creator of the Daleks had realised, maybe too late, that you can't really adapt a kitchen to be used by Daleks. This mistake could have been fixed by giving them something other than a whisk and a toilet plunger, yet instead, Davros had opted to 'employ' humanoids, such as... Well... Humans.

And one Time Lord, who hadn't been there yesterday.

'Rice Pudd-ing!' barked the Dalek.

'One rice pudding, coming up.' Said the Doctor, already preparing the next lot of rice pudding.

'More Rice Pudd-ing.' repeated the Dalek, possibly more robotically, if that was possible.

'I'm doing it!' the Doctor shouted. 'Give me time!' they hurried to try and prepare two rice puddings at once.

'Dav-ros De-mands Rice Pudd-ing!'

'I know, you said.'

'Un-li-mi-ted Rice Pudd-ing.'

'I'm trying!'

'Now!'

The Doctor sighed. Why they'd agreed to work in Davros's kitchen when there could have possibly been a less rice pudding-y alternative somewhere, they didn't know.

'You Will Give Me Rice Pudd-ing.'

'Oh, will I?' The Doctor grinned at the Dalek. It wasn't a happy grin, more of an 'I'm gonna do something you won't like because you're annoying me' grin, 'Here, have your rice pudding.' he said, plopping it on to the Dalek's eyestalk. 

'Help! Help!' yelled the Dalek, and the other kitchen staff looked up from their jobs in time to see a small man with a strange umbrella run out of the kitchen.


End file.
